You Are
by julyblues
Summary: A story in which two people fall in love before they meet. In fact, before they even know each others' names.


My other story, 'Tom', is certainly not abandoned. I just simply could not get this idea out of my head.

This is a texting story. All of this will be through text. There might be one exception at the end…

It is completely AU. Neither Beca nor Chloe attend Barden.

Beca is in regular font.

 **Chloe** is in **bold**.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Aca-Angel

 _April 24th_

(02:09)

 **Aubrey? Could you come get me please? I reeeeaaaalllyyyy hope this is your new number x**

(02:11)

This better be good if I'm being woken at two in the morning.

(02:12)

 **Great it's you! I'm outside that sex shop beside the student bar, something happened.**

 **(** 02:14)

Uh, sorry. I'm not anyone called Aubrey. For a second I thought you were my friend.

(02:15)

 **How would you mistake someone calling you Aubrey for your friend if you're not called Aubrey?**

 **(** 02:16)

I'm tired. You woke me up, my brain takes a while to function correctly after I just woke up. As do most peoples' brains.

(02:18)

 **Alright. I'm dealing with something right now so I can't talk, sorry.**

 **(** 02:21)

Yes because my choice would be to stay and chat with you instead of sleep. A1 plan.

(02:22)

 **Shut up, stranger ;) Good night.**

(02:26)

Yeah, yeah.

…

(17:22)

 **Hi.**

(18:53)

Sorry. Hey.

(18:54)

May I ask why you're texting me?

(19:00)

 **I was bored.**

(19:07)

Ah. Situation dealt with?

(19:09)

 **No, still ongoing. I just wondered how my late-night-texter was doing.**

(19:15)

Oh no. This is not a 'thing'.

(19:17)

 **Why not? :(**

(19:19)

I'm too busy to interact with potential serial killers.

(19:21)

 **She says, as she continues to text me… ;)**

(19:24)

How would you know if I'm a 'she'?

(19:25)

 **I don't. I just kinda went with it cos it's the first pronoun that popped into my head.**

(19:27)

 **Are you a 'she'?**

(19:32)

I'm not answering that.

(19:32)

 **A mystery. I like it.**

(19:33)

 **Not even a name?**

(19:35)

How would my name be less personal than my gender?

(19:36)

 **I honestly don't know, I was just trying anything and hoping you'd go along with it.**

(19:39)

Sorry to disappoint.

(19:40)

Isn't everything more exciting when there's a little mystery, though?

(19:43)

 **I like the way you think, mysterious stranger ;)**

(19:45)

No. This is not becoming regular occurrence.

(19:46)

 **Says who?**

(19:46)

Me.

(19:47)

 **Well I disagree.**

(19:49)

You disagree.

(19:52)

 **Yes.**

(19:57)

I could be a creepy forty seven year old man for all you know, and you want to continue to speak with me?

(19:59)

 **I could be a creepy forty seven year old man too.**

(20:03)

Something gives me the very strong impression you're not.

(20:05)

 **You'd be very correct!**

(20:07)

Shhhh! Remember what I said: mystery!

(20:07)

 **Oh, c'mon. That's not giving away much. I could be a creepy forty SIX year old man instead ;)**

(20:08)

HILARIOUS.

(20:10)

 **Your blunt use of a period contradicts your words :(**

(20:13)

You are insane…

(20:14)

Did you solve last night's problem? Why were you relying on your friend to come and get you at stupid o'clock?

(20:16)

Sorry if you don't want to reply. You don't have to tell me. I just felt it polite to ask.

(20:18)

 **It's totally okay. You can be curious.**

(20:21)

Not. Being. Curious. Just being polite is all.

(20:23)

 **Uh huh ;)**

(20:24)

 **It's stupid…**

(20:27)

 **Basically I was out last night with my boyfriend Tom, and we got in a huge fight. Or more, I pointed out his being a dick to the waitress who was really sweet and really trying, I think it was her first day on the job, and he didn't like that I was 'embarrassing him in public'. Anyway the waitress seemed so nervous and she spilled my drink (which was totally okay cos I could just get another one) and she brought Tom sweet potato fries instead of regular fries. He was going crazy and I was trying to tell her it was okay (which it totally was!) and Tom then started telling me I was a push-over. And then I tried to tell him that all he had to do was send the fries back politely saying he ordered regular ones, but no, he had to make a huge scene like a hot-head! It didn't surprise me, he often gets like this. I had just had enough. Then, after we argued, he got mad and left, leaving me with no ride.**

(20:30)

I see. One quick question.

(20:30)

Well, actually, four.

(20:31)

 **Shoot :)**

(20:33)

1\. What were you doing eating in a bar so late?

2\. Why were you then outside a sex shop waiting for your friend?

3\. How did you get home if you had my number instead of your friend's?

4\. Why are you dating that jerk?

(20:35)

 **Four excellent questions, stranger! We went there to eat at 8 actually, but after Tom left, the waitress was so upset that I stayed and chatted with her for a while to comfort her.**

(20:36)

For six hours…

(20:38)

 **No! It took about an hour to get seated, order and for our food to arrive, and then ten minutes of heated arguing…**

(20:40)

… so you talked to her for a little under five hours…

(20:41)

 **Yeah. Nice girl. Her name was Julie.**

(20:42)

Okay. My second question?

(20:44)

 **Ah yes. Well there's a sex shop beside this bar, and I was gonna just wait outside the bar for Bree to get me, but there's this homeless lady I know called Maureen and she was sleeping outside it that night but she was awake and I went over to her to keep her company until Bree arrived. She said that she had had a bad day so I sang to her.**

(20:46)

You… sang to her?

(20:48)

 **Yup! I'm in a collegiate acapella group and she knows this. Whenever I see her and she's been having a bad day, I sing to her.**

(20:52)

What the hell is acapella?

(20:53)

… **I'm blocking you.**

(20:54)

Byeeeee.

(20:54)

 **NO wait I was joking.**

(20:57)

Haha, want to explain acapella to me then if you're sticking around?

(20:57)

 **Certainly! We sing, but with no instruments or backing tracks or anything. We create the instruments and backing tracks sounds all with our mouths.**

(20:58)

Yikes.

(21:00)

 **It's cool, okay?! What, do you dislike music or something?**

(21:03)

God, no. I LOVE music. It's the best thing in my life.

(21:05)

 **AH HA! I just learned something about you. You're becoming less mysterious, mysterious stranger ;)**

(21:07)

 **How can you like music and not like acapella?**

(21:10)

I didn't realise liking music and disliking acapella were mutually exclusive?

(21:12)

 **They are indeed, missy.**

(21:14)

There you go again, referring to me as female.

(21:15)

A lot of guys' masculinity would be bruised by this, you know.

(21:17)

 **Is this your way of telling me you're 'not like other guys'?**

(21:18)

I never said I was a guy, either.

(21:19)

 **Fine! No gender reveals.**

(21:19)

Thank you.

(21:20)

… **yet.**

(21:21)

I hate you.

(21:21)

 **No you don't.**

(21:23)

Yes I do.

(21:23)

 **No you don't.**

(21:24)

Duuuuuude.

(21:24)

You gonna answer my other question anyways?

(21:26)

 **Oh, yeah! Bree was actually awake anyways studying for some exam, so I just messaged her on FaceBook.**

(21:29)

Studying for an exam at 2 in the morning?

(21:31)

 **Yeahhhhh. She has some intense study schedule. It's best not to question her ways.**

(21:32)

Noted.

(21:34)

 **And I suppose I'm dating Tom because we've been together for so long and I'm comfortable with him. And I do really love him. Underneath his temper is the teddy bear I saw when I first started dating him.**

(21:37)

How sweet.

(21:38)

I just find it hard to believe someone like him is with someone like you.

(21:39)

 **Meaning?**

(21:41)

Well, he seems like an utter dick. You're this… angel who sings acapella to homeless people.

(21:42)

 **Angel, huh?**

(21:44)

Yes… an aca-angel if you will.

(21:45)

 **OHHHHHHHH MY GOSH**

(21:46)

What?!

(21:47)

 **Nothing… I just need to tell Bree about my new favourite phrase: 'aca-angel'.**

(21:50)

No! I'd rather strangers didn't discuss my existence, thank you.

(21:52)

 **Relax, silly. I was gonna take credit for it anyway ;) it's pretty genius, not gonna lie.**

(21:55)

Add 'genius' to the very short list of things you know about me, if you want.

(21:57)

 **Maybe I will :)**

(22:01)

I know you're female.

(22:03)

 **What made you draw that conclusion?**

(22:06)

You have a boyfriend?

(22:07)

… **Gay people exist, stranger. I could be a gay man.**

(22:10)

Oh sorry, let me try again: you have a DOUCHEBAG boyfriend.

(22:11)

Excuse me for stereotyping, but I can't imagine a gay male acting like that.

(22:13)

 **You're right, that is stereotyping, but I'll let you off because you called me an 'aca-angel'. I love it :D**

(22:16)

Anytime.

* * *

Thoughts? Lemme know (thumbs up).


End file.
